KEL MELquetta
by neithan02
Summary: die geschichte wird im silmarillon nur mit einem satz erwähnt


EINE ABENDGESCHICHTE  
Es war wieder ein ereignisreicher tag gewesen für den kleinen estel, doch in imladris wurde es erst am abend gemütlich, wenn die elbenherren zusammensaßen und aus alten zeiten erzählten, von beleriand und seinen helden, von allem, was sie über die zeitalter wussten, doch einer war unter ihnen, der mehr wusste als alle anderen, eingeschlossen meister elrond Er nannte sich foredhel, aus alter sippe der noldor enstammte er und nun waren nur noch er und losedhel, sein ziehkind aus der kleinen sippe der losquendi am leben. Während des krieges mit angmar waren sie auf forochel von orks umzingelt worden und nur der alte und das kleine elbenkind entkamen. "erzähl mir eine geschichte aus dem kalten norden." bat heute estel den ergrauten elb. "lass dir von losedhel das lied von der eisfrau singen, und wie sie zugrunde ging." "eisfrau?" fragten einige. "ein weib aus melkos familie, mit manwe und ulmo verwandt. Sie war aufseherin über den kalten nordenz.b. utumna und forochel, sie überwachte die helkarakse nachdem die noldor unter fingolfin sie überschritten hatten. Doch sie mochte die kälte nicht. Aber nun höre von dieser schrecklichen frau und ihrem ende, das nur losedhel und ihr verderber überlebt haben. Ein hoch auf den hellen glorril, wie sehr vermisse ich ihn, denn mit ihm war einen goldene blume wie glorfindel wieder erstanden." Ein junger elb, dem man sein leben im hohen norden jenseits der ettenöden nicht ansah und der für seine abstammung gut gekleidet war begann mit starker stimme zu einer kleinen harfe zu singen.  
  
Du sitz dort auf deinem thron Vor Urzeiten schon entstammst du aus dunkler Kälte Dein blick ist hart, wie eis sticht er ins herz Wenn ich nur wollte, so könnt ich entfliehn diesem schmerz Doch du bist meine königin weiss ist dein kleid und kalt dein aug Dein thronsaal ist aus eis, doch in der schimmernden pracht sehnst du dich nach wärme Von mensch oder tier gemacht, du rufst sie tag und nacht von weit her Die, die du riefst können dich nie erreichen Wer deinen thronsaal betritt und bei dir weilt tut dies für immer Verfällt dem kalten schimmer der schönheit, der dich umgibt Das erfriert seinen will, er merkt es nicht, er steht still Denkt es sind nur sekunden in denen er dich bestaunt, es vergehn aber die stunden im bei seiner eisgen braut du blickst auf ihn, wie auf all die andern voll hochmut schaust du hinab in die gesichter es spiegelt sich im eis ein gelichter, der morgen graut ein letzter tritt ans tor, die sonne strahlt hinter ihm hervor licht wandelt in deinen hallen doch ungerührt siehst du ihn an mit kälte schneidend ist gewappnet dein blick doch ihn erstarrst du nicht seiner augen feuer zwingt dich nieder mit ungeheurer macht wieder und wieder erstarkt deine kraft in letzter not er beginnt zu singen von feuer, mit flammenmacht brennend heiss und scharf klingt die stimme hallt hinauf und hinab in der halle eiszapfen klirren und große tropfen schwirren von der decke vermische sich mit brocken und alles fällt in lockren schnee "dein saal stüzt ein, kalte frau aus melkos geschmeiß, der ruhm ist mein einzger preis. verstummt ist dein schrei, dein kalter blick auf niemand mehr fällt bis ein end nimmt das geschick der welt  
  
so sang losedhel über seinen befreier glorril aus dem haus der goldenen blume von gondolin. "das muss wahrlich eine schöne Frau gewesen sein" "estel, sie stammt von den manir und suruli,sowie von ulmo ab. Kaum schöner waren aerien oder luthien. Doch in ihr war morgoths feuer, das mit der kälte der helkarakse im bund war. Vereinsamt war sie, nachdem der oberste nazgul verschwand aus dem norden, nur orks und trolle um sich. Kein mensch hat sie je erblickt, doch hört man ihre verlockenden rufe immer noch in angmar und den ettenöden hallen, wo sie nach unvorsichtigen wesen lockt."  
  
------ in der selben nacht lag aragorn in der grossen halle, um von alten zeiten zu hören, es erklangen das leithian-lied und das vielgerühmte narn. Das feuer flackerte heiss, doch plötzlich war allen kalt. Eine stimme erklang wunderschön, wie kleine glocken und harfen, sie drang jedem in ihrer vertauten weise ins ohr. Niemand rührte sich, bis estel aufstand und aus den fenstern lugte. Was er erblickte war eine frauengestalt mit blausilbernem haar, in einem wallen kleid derselben farbe. Ihre helle haut liess sie wie eine elbin aussehen, wenn nicht der ausdruck ihrer augen von leid und hohn gewesen wäre.leichten fußes glitt sie in die halle, und als losedhel sie erkannte sprang kalter stahl in seine hand und die harfe glitt zu boden.  
  
"meloki du bist erstanden aus dem eis? Nun denn leiste deinem herrn gesellschaft in der leere!"  
  
mit erhobener axt sprang er auf sie zu, doch sie hob nur die hand, und er fiel, wie in stein geschlossen, nieder. Alle erschauerten ob der tat dieser schaurig schönen dame.estel war geschockt von der tatsache,dass ein so schönes wesen dies fertigbrachte, losedhel lag dort unten auf dem boden keine bewegung, erloschene augen, doch die axt noch erhoben, wie zum schlag. Die eisfrau stürmte in unbändiger wut durch die hallen von bruchtal, wo sie ging erstarrten elb, mensch, zwerg und tier. In ihrer wut kam sie schliesslich an ein gemach, an dessen tür die wappen der häuser gondolins prangten. Hier lagen einige der letzten überreste des lebenden gondolins, die tür aufstossend, in hoffnung glorril zu finden, und ihn zu töten kam sie schliesslich als letztes in dieses gemach. Dort prangten bogen, harfe, schwalbe, schwan, hammer, purpurherz, quelle und die anderen wappen , doch an der, der tür gegenüberliegenden wand stand ein grosser sarkophag mit goldener oberfläche. Und über ihm hing das wappen der goldenen blume. Hier stand in certhas und tengwar "glorril letzter aus glorfindels sippe" sie stand vor seinem grab wütend ob der entgangenen rache und unfähig sich zu rühren, dafür hatte sie sich aus dem eis befreit, war durch die nördlichen lande marschiert und hatte bruchtal erstürmt,nur aus dem unstillbaren verlangen nach rache. Nun war ihr auch diese genommen. Sie erkannte nicht die verfärbung des goldes, das auf einmal zu "brennen" Schien. Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch die decke auf den sarkophag, und der warf aeriens licht direkt auf diese frau der kälte. Durch die qualen und die enttäuschung geschwächt legte sie sich zur ruhe und verschied mit einem letzten fluch auf den lippen, doch ihre augen waren nun nicht mehr kalt, sondern sie weinte, etwas, was sie seit ardas entsthen nicht mehr getan hatte. Sie ging geschlagen zu mandos, doch der verwies ihre strafe an ihre ehemaligen herren. Was ulmo und manwe entschieden ist hier nicht bekannt, denn die eisfrau blieb aus angst vor der strafe auf ewig in ve um mit feanor und maeglin, carcharoth und andern, die Unrecht taten, zusammenzusein und über ihr tun zu bedenken.  
  
Bruchtal war erfroren, doch ein kleiner trupp elben mit arwen an der spitze erreichte es am nächsten tag. Sie fanden die starren elben und kümmerten sich um sie, arwen ging in das gemach der gondothlim und fand nur ein gewand aus silbernem stoff, und einen anhänger wie eine grossen träne, den sie anlegte. In ihm war die macht ulmos und manwes der klarsicht und die gabe der trauer um alte schöne tage. Sie verwahrte diesen stein, und später wurde er ein wahrzeichen ihrer brüder, als sie mit celeborn in bruchtal weilten. Arwen versuchte losedhel aus seiner starre zu lösen, doch dieser blieb wie er war, nur in den augen brannte ein abglanz des alten feuers. Foredhel, der einzige verwandte des elben entschied, dass sein ziehkind mit allen waffen und kleidern in einem raum an der nordseite von rivendell liegen sollte, falls er wieder erwachen sollte könnte er von dort aus wieder einkehren in die runde der elben, doch dies geschah nie, bis die welt zerbrach. 


End file.
